Harry Potter and The Girl of Two Worlds
by HermioneRulz227
Summary: Harry stared into her empty eyes, she lay eagle spread on the cold marble ground.


Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Harry stared into her empty eyes, she lay eagle spread on the cold marble ground. "No, she can't be!" he cried.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Potter," hissed a cold voice in his ear. Harry turned around and raised his wand...... (clip from chapter 13)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry gazed out of the moving train. He was heading towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his 7th year.  
  
Harry heard the creak of the compartment door open. He turned around, there was a girl he had never seen before. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, as if she was trying to count the stiches in the rug.  
  
"Can I sit here? Everyone else is full," asked the girl shyly.  
  
"Of course, sit next to Harry," answered Harry's friend Luna Lovegood.  
  
The girl practically glided across the room. Her steps were filled with grace, she sat down next to Harry with out a sound. Her hair was mahogany brown from which it draped down to her shoulders, covering her face, her skin was fair and yet it glowed.  
  
"Um, what's your name?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
Her head straightened up, her hair moving to her shoulders. Her eyes were of the grayest blue.  
  
"Molly, Molly Davids," she answered quickly.  
  
"I'm Harry."  
  
"I'm Hermione."  
  
"I'm Ron."  
  
"I'm Luna."  
  
"I'm Ginny."  
  
"And I'm Neville." "Hi everyone."  
  
Hermione studied her.  
  
"You aren't from around here are you?" she inquired.  
  
"No I'm not, I'm from the states. Seattle Washington in fact."  
  
Hermione looked down to her watch and gasped.  
  
"Ginny, Luna, we're supposed to be in the prefects and Heads car, sorry guys, but we have got to go."  
  
The three girl dashed out of the room, leaving Molly with the three boys.  
  
ON THE PLATFORM 2 HOURS LATER.......  
  
Draco Malfoy scanned the area, as new Head Boy he was responsible for making sure no trouble was being caused. But yet he could not wait to use his new power to get back at Potter.  
  
He is going to pay for what he did to my father! Draco thought to himself.  
  
He continued to scan the platform, when out of one car came a girl Draco didn't know, and he knew everyone in his year and the younger years. He made a beeline for the girl.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met," said Draco flirtingly.  
  
"No, um, I'm kinda new here," the girl replied.  
  
Just then Harry Potter came out of the car.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" he growled.  
  
"Why, I am not doing anything wrong, just asking Miss, er..."  
  
"Davids."  
  
"Yes, Miss Davids why I have never met her before."  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" she asked looking worried.  
  
"Nothing." he growled again, and stomped off, knowing that Draco could punish him for not doing anything.  
  
"Now, Miss Davids, would you like me to show you where the carriages are?" "Sure, and call me Molly please."  
  
"And call me Draco."  
  
The pair walked towards the thestral drawn carriages.  
  
Upon reaching the castle, Molly parted company with Draco.  
  
"I'm new here, so I guess I need to find out which House I'm in."  
  
"Quite all right, I'll see you around."  
  
"Oh wait Draco!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm new here, as you should know, and I could use a tour guide, so um, do you think you could um..."  
  
"Sure, I'll see you around. Bye."  
  
"Bye," she answered quietly.  
  
When Molly entered the Great Hall, her mouth gaped at the ceiling. It was full of stars with a full moon. There were 5 tables, one with silver and purple above it, another with blue and black above it, another one with red and gold above it, and one with silver and green above it. Which was the table Draco was sitting at. And of course, the teachers table.  
  
Please put me in Draco's house! She pleaded silently.  
  
A woman in forest green robes came up to the front of the hall, she set up a tall stool and a raggy withered black hat. She rang a bell and the hall grew silent at the sound.  
  
"Now, new students, when I call your name, you will sit on the stool, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Now, let me begin. Davids, Molly!"  
  
Molly stood up nervously, with her head down, dragged her feet up to the stool, and sat down on it. The hall was full of whispers. But they soon drowned out. The woman in the green robes plopped the hat on her head.  
  
Molly jumped at a voice in her ear. It was the hat! She thought.  
  
"Of course its me," said the hat. "Hmmm, this is going to be difficult, you are brave and bold, like a Gryffindor, but yet dark and cruel like a Slytherin, hmm, I shall need your opinion on this Miss Davids. "Uh, um, er, could I like be in Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
"Very well, very well, SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. The Slytherin table broke out in cheers. She glided down to the table with the silver and green. Draco motioned for a girl in blonde curls to move over and pointed at the space next to him. The girl in the blonde curls gave a look of deep loathing as Molly sat herself next to Draco. Molly turned to the Gryffindor table and waved at Harry. He just gave her a look of disbelief and turned away.  
  
After the last person was sorted (Zecrea, Jason into Ravenclaw) and the dinner was finished, Draco stood up and held out his arm for Molly to hold. She wrapped her arm around his and stood up. Two very muscular boys followed them as they made their way to the door to the entrance hall.  
  
"Draco, who are those guys who are following us?"  
  
"Oh them, they're just Crabbe and Goyle, no big deal."  
  
"Oh, ok." Molly still looked uneasy.  
  
Authors Note: Yes. I am making the new girl be in Slytherin, don't worry. Other stuff is going to happen, leave your Reviews Please! 


End file.
